


They Don't Love You Like I Love You

by shyna



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Awkward, Hate Sex, M/M, MY WATTPAD IS gaybums, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top!Liam, Weird, bottom!Zayn, dont hurt me, first smut, school au, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyna/pseuds/shyna
Summary: Just a bunch of Ziam hate sex one shots. Comment some ideas or prompts and I'll try my best! Thanks for reading, I appreciate it.





	

*Part 1*

* * *

 

"I hate you."

"Well, I don't love you either, but you are a good fuck. Ready to spread your legs open for me any time you need something up your arse. Such a slut. My slut." 

"Whatever." 

* * *

*Le End Of School* 

"Malik, Payne, you've got detention with Mr. Harrison afterschool. Get your arses out of my class!" 

Liam flipped him off and smirked when he gasped, and Zayn groaned and thought about ditching so he wouldn't have to be with Liam. Those two  _hated_ each other with a burning passion. But behind doors, Zayn was secretly giving Liam his body since he found out that the schools hottest dude was gay. 

"Bet your ass can't wait to spend an entire two hours with me in a room.  _Alone."_

Zayn huffed.

"We won't be alone. Mr. Harrison will be there with us, plus a bunch of other kids. Quit getting your hopes and your dick up, Payne." 

"Yeesh. No wonder you look like you have a stick up your ass. Probably haven't had a good fuck in years." 

"And how about you? Your dicks so hard, it looks like you haven't gotten laid in weeks." 

"Not cool, Malik. Not cool. Plus, why are you looking at my dick? Unless.. you're gay?" 

"N-No.We're gonna be late." 

"You're gay, huh pretty boy? Always knew it, from the moment I saw how you looked at me, I said,'wow, this boy's parents must be ashamed of how dirty he is. Are you a virgin? I bet you are. How would it be if I was your first time? Huh? Give it to you so hard you beg me to stop. Who would've thought, the hottest boy in school, strong, mysterious, gay?" 

"S-Stop." 

  * "By the way you're reacting, I don't think you want me to." His eyes flickered from Zayn's honey colored eyes to his hardening member.



 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I CANNOT thank you enough for acknowledging my presence. My Wattpad is @gaybums and there is always more Ziam stuff on that!


End file.
